


Olympus On Hold

by Nico_Writes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Frank is a Bass Guitarist, I wanted to read some rock band aus and couldn't find any, Jason is Mr. electric, Leo plays the keybord, M/M, Percy is a drummer boi, Someone Had To, Twenty one pilots songs used for this band, author is just happy to be here, nICO SINGS, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Writes/pseuds/Nico_Writes
Summary: This is A alternate universe, in which The Bois are a part of a band. I was inspired by listening to twenty-one pilots, so almost all their songs are from them. So TOP doesn't exist here. I've been wanting to read a band AU, but could find more than two, so... here we are. Enjoy!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 8





	Olympus On Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I am a new entertainment author, I am more used to essay writing. This is for fun, so please no rude comments to me or others.

The lights shone on the figure in the middle of the stage, his head, covered with sunglasses, looking down, the mic in his hand, at the ready. The crowd fell silent, and the music starts to build up. At the crescendo, the figure raises his head and singes into the mic.

"I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep. I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep.  
But I can't, but I can't, when you all have guns for hands.  
I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep. I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep.  
But I can't, but I can't, when you all have guns for hands! Yeah!"

As the last cords rang out, the crowd cheered and clapped. The light lit up normally, revealing four other men along with the male singer. The singer raises his left hand and waves at the crowd. 

"Thank you guys for coming tonight! It's been a pleasure to perform for you tonight! Good night everyone, be safe on the way home!"

The rest of the males joined the singer at the front of the stage, in front of the roaring fans, screaming their name. All five of them take a bow before leaving the stage. Once they made it backstage, the singer groans while taking off his sunglasses and flopped onto the couch, grunting once he lands. One of the other men laughs and shoves the singer's legs to make space for himself.

"Tired already, Nico?" he claimed, laughing as Nico puts his legs on top of the male. Nico groans and replies, "Yes, Jason, I am Extremely tired. It takes a lot to jump around a stage singing, Mr. Electric."

"Ugh, I'm never losing that name, aren't I?" the male complains.

Nico laughs, shaking his head," No way in hell, Jason."

The three other guys go sit on the other couch like normal people, or as close as they can get. The smallest of those three snorted, as he leaned on the armrest, stretching across to poke Jason's cheek. "Is Mr. Electric upset?" 

Jason grunted as the male continues to poke his cheek. "Yes Leo, I am upset. None of you guys call Nico, Mr. Singer, or Percy, Mr. Drummer. Why do I have to be called that name?"

"Well," the mentioned male, Percy started, "They don't sound as good as Mr. Electric." The last part was emphasized with jazz hands. He smiled and looked at the last guy beside him. "Right Frank?"

Jason turns to Frank with pleading eyes. Frank looks at Jason and looks apologetic, "Sorry man, but he's right."

Jason groans and flops to the side claiming that all his friends betrayed him. The rest of them laughed at this. Nico pats Jason's stomach, "Oh stop complaining, you overgrown child." As they calm down and relax, one of their phones goes off. Percy stands up after checking who it is. 

"Hold on guys, I'll be back in a bit. Mom is calling." He explains as he leaves the room for privacy. The rest of the band calls after him, for him to say to his mom for them.

As they wait for him to return and help pack up, they go on their phones, checking either loved ones or social media. As they scroll, they see new videos and/or posts of the concert they just finished performing.

"Hey Neeks, the fans are starting to notice that the black paint is slowly disappearing. I think they know why as well." Leo comments as he scrolls thru Twitter. Nico looks away from his phone and glares at Leo, "I told you to stop calling me that."

Jason turns his head towards Nico and smirks, "Oh stop complaining, you overgrown child."

Nico turns his gaze to Jason and throws himself onto Jason, both of them shoving and tugging at each other. As this goes on, Percy renters the room stating that his mother says hello. He also has five water bottles in his arms. He hands one to Frank and Leo, putting two down on the coffee table for the two wrestlers. He sips on his water bottle as the two continue to play fight.

Once they grew tired again, they reach for their water bottles. A moment of quiet goes by before Frank speaks up, "By the way Nico, you should probably wash the paint off." 

Nico looks to his hands and then sighs, reluctantly getting up to do so. As he does the other four get to work on packing their personal belongings. Nico helps out when he finishes washing up. With all their stuff packed they head to the back of the stadium, where their cab is waiting on them. They go in and mumble to each other in low voices as the energy of performing drains from them, leaving them tired. The cab stops at their hotel, where they'll shower, eat and sleep till tomorrow, when they'll have to leave for the next town on their US tour.

They drag themselves to the elevator, to the room, and go their separate ways. Ready to sleep and charge up for another day on the road.


End file.
